LeafxCrow - The End
This is what I think happened after the gathering! I'm making stories about Hollyleaf, Lionblaze and Jayfeather called Hollyleaf's Secret, Jayfeather's Path, and The Lion of Power tell me if the names are bad or not on the talk page.-Leafwhisker Chapter One: A Hateful Heart Leafpool looked at the island, in the middle of the lake. A tear rolled down her muzzle and on the ground, hoping the clan wouldn't hate her. She took a paw and slowly unsheahed her claws. When they went out to their full extent she raked them across her muzzle and all the way down her back. She screamed in pain and fell on the ground, making it soak up the blood. She heard a yowl in the distance and a dark gray tom came running over. "Leafpool! What are you doing!" "C-C-Crowfeather?" Leafpool replied weakly. The tom nodded. "Leafpool, did you do this?" "Y-Yes." "Why?!?" "Because my clan hates me." replied Leafpool, wincing in pain. Crowfeather shook his head. "Your clan can't hate you, not Firestar. He's your father!" "Firestar let Hollyleaf try and kill me." she whispered. "No, Hollyleaf was unhappy because we're her parents. She doesn't understand yet. She is too obsessed with the warrior code!" "That's not true. She hates me because she is half-clan. Yes, she is obsessed with the code, but that's not her fault. She's just fighting for what's right." "She's a murder." stated Crowfeather. "No she's not. My kit would never murder anyone." defended Leafpool. "I shouldn't be here. I promised Nightcloud I'd go hunting with her. Goodbye ThunderClanner." "Goodbye." "I don't care about you anymore, Leafpool." "You don't care that I'm bleeding to death? How could you! Traiter!" hissed Leafpool. "I know, and I don't care!" Crowfeather spat. "I hate you!" Crofeather stalked away and left Leafpool there to die. But little did he know that she didn't die that night. Chapter Two Rebirth Leafpool sensed a cat by her, a tom. "Jayfeather?" Leafpool asked without opening her eyes. I'm in StarClan, Jayfeather is too, somehow he died. She thought. "Leafpool, what happened?" The voice was Jayfeather's and his voice was worried. Leafpool's eyes popped open and she saw Jayfeather their, his muzzle pointed to her. "Leafpool?" Jayfeather asked again. "Yes?" "Leafpool! Thank StarClan you're okay, half the clan was worried about you!" ''Half the clan?" "Yeah, half the clan." replied Jayfeather calmly. Jayfeather's voice turned sad. "And Leafpool, Crowfeather died." "What!?" "He's dead, Crowfeather's dead!" meowed a new voice, Lionblaze's. "Lionblaze." breathed Leafpool, she was in shock, seeing her sons forgot about the gathering and act like it never happened. "My father is dead!" whispered Lionblaze. Leafpool looked at him, then the Jayfeather and asked," Where's my daughter?" "She killed herself." answered Jayfeather. "She ran into the tunnels, trying to leave ThunderClan and the tunnel broke apart." Leafpool looked at the the ground then at the island. She could not believe it, her daughter, kill herself? "I know it's hard, but we have to forget about it." meowed Lionblaze. Leafpool looked up and padded away. "I'm sorry but I can't live on this." "Leafpool, no!" called Jayfeather. "Leafpool, we love you as our mother, please!" meowed Lionblaze. "Lionblaze, we have to make sacrfices and they bring hope in our lives." "Leafpool, I saw the future, you won't die now." Chapter Three 'Open Your Eyes' Leafpool looked into Jayfeather's sightless eyes and saw a flicker of dim light. "You're telling the truth." she mumbled. "Yeah, he is." meowed Lionblaze. Leafpool looked at the lake, it was clouded and silvery. "The lake, something is wrong with it." "What's wrong with the lake?" asked Lionblaze. "Everything." Jayfeather looked at the edge of the lake and saw gray fur on a stick. "Ashfur." Leafpool spun around and looked at Jayfeather and sighed. "Lionblaze, Jayfeather, I need to tell you something, Hollyleaf killed-," "Ashfur, she told us before she died." meowed Lionblaze. Leafpool looked at Lionblaze. "Does ThunderClan still let you stay?" "Yeah." "Then take me with you, I may be able to stay too." Lionblaze nodded and padded to the front. "Leafpool, what ever you do you are our mother." Leafpool looked at him with sad eyes. "Hollyleaf, she's alive." Author's Note Next Book to read after that is Hollyleaf's Secret "What? That's not possible!" hissed Lionblaze. Jayfeather looked at Lionblaze with his sightless eyes. "But it's true; we all have our own paths to take and Hollyleaf is just starting hers." Leafpool looked at Jayfeather with mild intrest. "How do you know this?" "StarClan has told me, and Rock." Jayfeather padded away and called. "Leafpool, your journey has just begun." Lionblaze looked at his mother with confusion. "Who's Rock?" Leafpool shrugged and padded away. "Jayfeather, I've learned to trust him no matter what." Chapter Four Hope Leafpool looked at Lionblaze as she padded to camp. "Would you get Firestar for me?" Lionblaze nodded and called for him. "Firestar?" "Lionblaze, why do you need Firestar?" asked Sandstorm. "I don't, but Leafpool does." Sandstorm stared at her daughter. "Oh Leafpool, I'm so sorry!" "Don't be sorry, but I ask you one thing, may I re-join ThunderClan?" "Of course you can, my daughter." answered Firestar. Leafpool looked at her father with happiness. "Thank you, father!" "Jayfeather was right." remarked Lionblaze. "Your path truly has begun." Author's Note Finished! Okay, it's a little short. Any who the next book is The Lion of Power. -Leaf Category:Category: Leafwhisker's Stories